1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchange device and a plate-type heat exchanger having same, and more particularly to a high efficiency nonmetal corrosion-resistant heat exchange device and a plate-type heat exchanger having same, which can be used in a condition of strong corrosive mediums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plate-type heat exchanger is constructed by many heat exchange sheets, which are pressed together through pads, to be detachable. These heat exchange sheets are generally made of metal. When assembling, two groups of the heat exchange sheets are arranged alternately upper and lower. Sealing strips are fixed between two adjacent heat exchange sheets by adhesive and are used to prevent fluid and gas from being leaked and form narrow flow channels for fluid and gas flowing between the two adjacent heat exchange sheets. The plate-type heat exchanger has advantages of small size, small area, high heat transfer efficiency, smart assembly, small heat loss and convenient removal, cleaning and maintenance.
The prior plate-type heat exchanger has shortcomings of poor corrosion resistance, especially the heat exchange sheets. In particular, if the fluid is a hot sulfuric acid that may be various of concentrations, or a high concentration of chloride solution and so on, the heat exchange sheet is easy to be corroded. Hence, the heat exchange sheet has a short service life, need to be changed frequently, and increases the cost.